corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper
Appearance Whisper was spawned in a somewhat underdeveloped state, being smaller and shorter than most Rahkshi, and quite thin compared to most of her peers. Her armour is a mottled meld of blacks and purples, punctuated only by the green of her eyes. Personality Whisper prides herself on her flexibility in social situations, and is able to adopt a wide variety of acts, attitudes, and accents to suit her purposes. She thrives on being underestimated, feigning helplessness and vulnerability to coax others into expressing sympathy and offering aid. While she does care about Rahkshi as a species, her time as the daughter of a warmonger has taught her all too well that sacrifice is an integral part of any successful operation, and so she is willing to use, manipulate and betray whichever individuals she must in pursuit of her goals. Skills and Abilities Whisper's weapon of choice is a kusarigama, the weight on the end speckled with small spikes. She also carries a compact crossbow, capable of being easily disassembled and stowed away in a pouch on Whisper’s back. A number of smaller pouches adorn her belt, one of which holds the bow’s ammunition. Despite her reduced stature and strength, she’s fully capable of holding her own in a fight, having learned to favour speed, agility, and unpredictability to compensate for her deficits in raw size and strength – however, she still prefers to favour more indirect means, manipulating and deceiving others. Relationships Bio One of the earliest New Breed rahks to be spawned by her Makuta, Whisper was also the most disappointing to him. In addition to being diminutive, she was also physically weaker than most rahks, only able to speak in a whisper, and lacked the characteristic spines of other Rahkshi. She was very much the runt of her litter, but made up for it with cunning and opportunism. While most Makuta may have been impressed by her resolve and skill at survival, Whisper had the misfortune of being a child of Icarax, who valued only strength and aggression, and had little more than disdain for his child’s tactics. Unappreciated by her parent, and bullied by her siblings, Whisper swiftly lost faith with her Makuta and the Brotherhood, and became determined to chart her own path. Fortunately, her father made this quite easy for her, first venturing off to try to conquer the Northern Continent, then being sent to oversee Corpus Rahkshi. During his absence, Whisper ventured off to visit other Makuta, conversing with them if they were willing, training and mingling with their rahks for a few days or weeks before moving on elsewhere. The more she saw, the more her hatred for the Makuta grew. In time, she journeyed to Corpus Rahkshi, filled with a new kind of determination: to help other rahks step out from the shadow of the Makuta, and make her father regret underestimating her. Quotes * "The best deceptions are weapons, pointed and poignant, but concealed within sheathes of truth." - On how to sell a good lie. * "It wasn't my choice, but I made it my own." - Ruminating about her name. * "Arrogance and self-superiority are the defining traits of their species." - Her opinion of the Makuta. Trivia * Nato considers Whisper to be the culmination of everything he's learned and accomplished during his time playing Corpus Rahkshi. As such, she exhibits traits and tactics that he felt were underdeveloped or abandoned in some of his other characters.